Deja Vu
by Spoken.Dreamer
Summary: A near death experence caused me to slip from one reality to another. I was given a second chance to better myself. Will I learn to like this different reality or will desperately try to get home? Updates every thrusday
1. Chapter 1: Dangerous Experence

_Author note: This is my first fanfic to please be nice, I hope to get better over time. I will work hard to make this a good story! I promis!_

_

* * *

_

**Déjà Vu**

**01:**

**Dangerous Experience**

* * *

_For boys, the average number of absences in the first grade is 15 with a standard deviation of 7; for girls, the average number of absences is 10 with a standard deviation of 6. In a nationwide survey, suppose 100 boys and 50 girls are sampled. What is the probability that the male sample will have at most three more days of absences than the __female sample? _

'_What the hell?' _I thought, _'How is this supposed to be solved? Lets try the next one…'_

_Forty-nine (49) high school freshmen were randomly selected for a national survey. Among survey participants, the mean grade-point average (GPA) was 2.7, and the standard deviation was 0.4. What is the margin of error, assuming a 95% confidence level. _

'_So much for that' _

I drummed my fingers on the table while flipping through my text book for nth time in the past two hours then finally stopping on the chapter we were on to try and at least see what I was into. With a yawn I looked at the clock across the room then shook my head.

'_That's it, I'm done. I will not sit here for another hour, I'd rather fail.'_ I thought as I slammed my book shut and shoved it into my bag. With more force than I meant to use, I slung my bag over my shoulder and it caused me to loose balance a second. I used the seat I was once in to help me catch myself before throwing a handful of money onto the table and stormed out of the diner.

"Stella. Stella!" a voice was calling for me; I did my best to ignore it. I did great until he caught my shoulder.

"Hey, Stella, why you leaving?" he asked as he spun me around, a smile plastered on his lips.

"Because, Akira, I've been waiting for you for over two hours, I have other home work I have to do and I'm tired." I explained, using a slow even tone of voice in hopes he would catch me being irritated with him.

His smile disappeared for almost a second before reappearing. "I guess I got the time mixed up, sorry about that." He said with a half shrug.

"If you were sorry, you wouldn't have forgotten." I said flatly. "Now, I'm going home." With that I turned myself back around to head back in the direction that is home.

"B-but wait, what about our tutoring session? Without me, you'll fail." Akira said, obviously giving himself a false sense of superiority.

Without looking back I said, "I'd rather fail math than have you as a tutor. I only need the dumb credit, it's not necessary for my dream." I kept walking.

Akira and I were in the same course, it's why I asked him to be my tutor. He was good at it, I was not, but it almost amazed me how he was passing the class with flying colors when he was actually a moron. _'Its not fair! I have to work my ass off just to keep up and all he does is party and passes. I don't get it´_ I grumbled inside my head as I walked. As I crossed a street, I shook my head to get rid of the thoughts that I didn't have time to think about. I had other things to focus on until testing is finished. I sighed inwardly, pulling a hair elastic from my coat's pocket. Running my fingers through my pale hair, I quickly and roughly pulled it into a ponytail; a usual habit from when I'm focused or upset.

Again, I sighed. Now with my hair up, my neck and ears became cold in the early autumn night. Guess I couldn't win today, not that I didn't mind the cold –in fact, I preferred the cold- but I just never liked my neck cold; so popping the collar of my coat did the trick. The prickly air soon cooled my temper and made me smiled to myself a little. One more all night cram session wouldn't hurt me; it'd get up to speed for the next day at least.

Math was never my forte; hell school in general wasn't my forte, so I stuck to what I was good at; writing and art. My major in school was traditional art while my minor was in creative writing. I guess I just didn't think with that side of my brain.

Rounding the last corner, turning onto my street, I allowed my legs to carry me faster. I jogged up the two flights of stairs while pulling my key from my pocket. I instantly frowned when I reached my door. It was open, just an inch or two, but I know I made sure I locked it before I left for the day.

I inhaled sharply and looked around me, 100% unsure of what I should do; instinct took over for me. I pushed the door open and stepped in. My small apartment was a mess; my television and stereo from the living room were missing. I was robbed. With a deep sigh, I dropped my school back and shut the door. I didn't hear anything so I assumed they were gone. Shaking my head, I pulled off my jacket and started to fix up what I could.

I frowned again, hearing a door from down the hall open and close. I stood up straight again but stayed as still as I could. My heart pounded in my chest, I swore it was loud enough that it echoed in the room. My breath hitched the moment the other person walked into the room.

After that, everything went to fast to comprehend. The man said something to me I couldn't make out then one moment the man was still across the room from me. The next, I was collapsing to my knees and the man already disappeared out the door.

My hands wrapped around the kitchen knife that was now firmly in my right side. I kept the blade in, despite the pain and strong urge to pull it out, thanks to a single medical course I was forced to take. I forced myself to my feet and staggered to my book bag, desperately trying to my phone; to call for help.

My fingers slid over the buttons, my blood hiding the numbers on the keys. I luckily managed to hit send before the pain in my side caused the world around me to get hazy and dark. My limbs grew cold as my last grips on reality slipped from me; focusing the last of my energy on keeping myself breathing long enough for someone to help me.

Soon that felt like it was becoming impossible. _'Please, someone, come quickly.' _I thought before loosing everything.

* * *

_Beep; beep; beep; beep. 'Someone please stop that beeping.' _I thought, my mind starting to awake up. I blinked several times to get use to the extreme brightness of the room and looked around once use to the white lights. I was in a hospital.

"Well, nice to see you're awake." A voice came from behind a curtain, which got ripped open. "Good to see you're still with us." I'm going to assume the man talking to me in the white coat was my doctor. "You gave us a scare there Miss-" He paused to look at my charts and frowned. "It seems we don't have your name. Would you tell me please?" He asked and smiled warmly at me. "You know where you are?"

"Hisagi Stella and in a hospital." I said, my voice was quiet from doziness.

"Good." The doctor said, keeping his smile. He pulled a pen from his pocket, clicked it, then wrote my name down on the charts.

I looked around again then tried to make myself sit up by sliding my arms under me and pushing up. I hissed in pain and flopped back down, grabbing my right side. Instantly the doctor was at my side.

"You shouldn't do that, may rip open your stitches." He said, "Here, allow me to help you." He held one of his hands out for me, which I took, then slid his other hand under my back.

I used my free elbow to push myself up again, trying to keep my spine as straight as possible, though I still winced at the pain from my wound. "There we go." My doctor said as he moved my pillow to support my back. I gave him a deep nod as a 'thank you.'

"Well, now that you're awake, you won't need this anymore." He said, detaching my finger heart monitor. "My name is Dr. Kanata. If you need anything, ask me or one of the nurses." He said as he turned and headed for the door.

"Doctor?" I called, half surprised my voice was loud enough for him to hear. He turned back to me with a smile.

"Hm?" he replied.

"Would it be possible for me to get some fresh air?" I asked.

"Of course, I'll have a nurse bring you something to cover yourself with, and accompany you to the roof." He said as he left.

It wasn't long before an overly kind nurse brought me a pair of sweat pants and a zipper hoodie that was often issued to rape victims and helped me get dressed in order to not put to much strain on my body or the fresh cut on my right. I didn't have a shirt to wear under the sweat shirt, so I simply zipped it up to my collar bone. As the nurse lead me through the some what busy halls of the hospital, I did my best to fix my hair by running my fingers through it as a comb. As the sweet nurse headed up the steps to the roof of the building, she often looked over her shoulder to make sure I was managing alright.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" She asked me as she held the door open for me.

I shook my head "No, thank you. I'll be alright on my own." I said, trying to give her the kindest smile I could manage.

"If you're sure, I'll be back shortly to walk you back to your room." She said as she shut the door. I called out a 'Thank you' before it was completely shut.

When she was gone, I took the deepest breath my lungs could hold and slowly let it out, walking to the fencing that surrounded the edge of the roofing. I held into the wire with my left hand and gently touched the bandaging under my sweater. I was lucky to be alive, I knew it.

I looked through the fencing at the city around the building. I frowned a little; the city looked familiar, but again, not at all. Something was really off, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

'_How could they not have gotten my name? My student I.D. was in my bag. Why does the city look so off? Was I air-vacced to a different one? Was I hurt that badly?'_ I thought. I rubbed my forehead, trying to prevent myself from getting a headache. A gust of wind blew, getting me to get goose-bumps on my arms. The early fall air was still pretty at least today. I smiled softly and rested my forehead on the cold wire fence.

I quickly stood straight again when the door behind me opened. _'She can't be back already, I just got here'_ I thought, turning to see who it was. Instantly I recognized that it was not the nurse, the fact the person was male gave it away.

It looked like I took him off guard a bit when his eyes widened for second. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't relies that any one would be up here." He said, "I'll come back later."

"No." I said, almost too quickly. "That's not necessary. I-it's big enough for two." I took several steps to the side to allow the boy some space. He smiled politely at me, gave a shallow bow and walked up to the fence, close to where I was a moment ago.

I once again looked out to the city and again my mind wondered to why the city looked completely off to me. I had visited the cities and towns surrounding my own, because my father did travel often and often took me with, but this was still alien to me. Were my injuries that bad to have to be flown somewhere far away? With an inward sigh, I bit my lower lip. Unconsciously my eyes wondered from the cityscape to the young man a few meters away.

He too looked familiar, but like the city, completely off. Wavy black hair caught the light with a pale blue sheen. He was to far from me to get his eye color, but I guessed they were light because of his light skin tone. I watched him for what felt like a minute; my eyes widened as soon a thought hit me like a brick. He actually looked like a character from one of the very few animes I tolerated –let alone liked-.

"Yukimura Seiichi." It had slipped through my lips before I managed to bite my tongue. He looked like him to the T, even down to the pale green pajamas.

I guess I said the name louder than I thought since he looked at me.

"Yes?" he asked.


	2. Chapter 2: The Path Laid Out

**Déjà Vu**

**02:**

**The Path Laid Out**

* * *

Nervousness made me take a step back away from him; I was almost at a complete loss of words. I honestly didn't expect him to answer me. He stared at me, waiting for me to answer him but I felt like a deer in the head lights. I wracked my brain for anything that would work to get me out of this situation.

"I'm sorry, thinking aloud." I said as I bowed at him as much as I could without causing my injury to cause me more pain. It wasn't far, but it was enough. When I stood back up, I avoided looking at him.

"I'm sorry, but do we know one another?" Yukimura asked me, taking a step closer to me; probably to get a better look at me. I shook my head half way through his question.

"No." I said, glancing at him for a second. He had a confused look as he looked at him. "I heard of you, I just wanted to put a name to a face." I said. It was the best lie I could conjure up with on the fly. To make it seem real-er, I smiled.

"You've heard of me?" he asked. Judging by his voice, I could tell he was still confused. I turned to look at him, my heart pounding cause of my nervousness. He was a bit closer to me now; apparently he took a few steps closer to me out of curiosity. I got a better look at him now that he was closer; high cheek bones and an elegant jaw line gave him a feminine look. His eyes were darker than I had expected, almost black but a faint purple hue in them with an underlining red tint.

"More like you're school." I said "You're tennis reputation." I bit my lip. His eyes locked with mine for a moment before his lips spread into a smile. I bit my tongue to keep myself from sighing out loud in relief. Either he bought it or he is just humoring me; either way, I'm glad.

"I'm glad to hear that our reputation has spread out far." He said, keeping his smile as he looked back at the city. "You did hear good, yes?" he asked. His voice was hopeful.

"Of course, only but" I said with a nod. I rested my forehead against the fence again; glad he bought my lie and by his silence, dropped it. I let out a quiet content sigh and closed my eyes. A small breeze blew a few strands of my hair over my shoulder, neck and into my face. The slight chill made everything seem calm for the moment. I was grateful for that, it helped to clear my mind. I touched the place where I was stabbed, putting just enough pressure to make myself flitch. The pain helped me focus on that I wasn't in a dream. Could you feel pain in dreams?

"Miss Hisagi." Pulled me out of my head and made me open my eyes. The nurse that helped me earlier was back. "I've come to escort you back to your room." She said with the same smile she had earlier. I looked at her and nodded.

As I walked past Yukimura, I gave him a shallow bow before walking to the nurse's side. She began to lead me down the stairs; I shut the door behind us. I watched the steps most of the way down but I still noticed the nurse often looking back at me. I looked up at her when she did; she quickly looked ahead of her. I raised an eyebrow at her, "Excuse me, but is there something on your mind?" I asked, I tried to be polite. Either I was paranoid, or she wanted to say something.

Quickly she turned to me with a bright grin, "Are you friends with Mr. Yukimura?" she asked. I almost immediately shook my head, "No, no. I just met him a moment ago." I said.

"He often comes to the roof." She said as she continued walking toward my room. "And is very popular with the children here"

"Is that so?" I said. My mother often spoke the same way, when she was trying to set me up with someone, so instinctively let the nurse's words flow in one ear and out the other as I pulled the hood up over my head and put my hands in my pockets. I tossed the hood back down when we got to my room and I sat on the bed.

"He's a sweet boy but his friends don't come around often." She said as she pulled the curtain closed around us. "One comes every few days. But I believe that he does get lonely." She said as she prepared a needle for a shot. I tried to smile at her.

"I am sorry, but what does this have to do with me?" I asked, trying to use the most polite voice I could.

The nurse tapped the syringe while turning back to me. "It would be nice for him to have someone to talk to while he is getting prepared for his operation." She said while handing me a packet alcohol wipes to open. I did and handed it back to her then unzipped my hoodie a bit and had it slide down over my shoulder.

"Forgive my curiosity, but surgery for what?" I asked. I did like The Prince of Tennis but I didn't know everything about it, I knew Yukimura was sick but I never learned why.

The nurse wiped off my arm with the alcohol wipe before carefully giving me the shot. "Guillain-Barre Syndrome" she said as she put a cotton ball over the newly raw spot before putting a band-aid on it.

I frowned a bit and pulled my jacket back up over my shoulder and zipped it up again. "Oh." I said. As far as I knew about Guillain-Barre it had to due with the nervous system. "You say his friends don't come see him often, you know why?" I asked.

The nurse smiled at me as she fluffed my pillow, "They are busy with tennis." She said, "Every week or so all of them will come to visit him, but few days one of them comes alone. Never got his name out of him though." She said.

I looked at her, still frowning a little. "I see." I said, attempting to drop the subject. I understand her worrying for the welfare of Yukimura, but I couldn't see how she wanted me to do anything about it. I winced as I lay back while putting my arms over my eyes. _'He has his own friends, and they come to visit. It's okay that it's not every day, lady.' _I thought. I heard the nurse leave the room, it left the room very quiet.

"Miss Hisagi?" the voice was of the doctor that was taking care of me. I pulled my arms down so they were now on my chest. He pulled the curtain back and smiled. "Good, you're still awake, there is something I would like to go over with you." he said, a small smile on his lips.

"What is it?" I asked. I rolled onto my left side, to see him better, while sliding one arm under my pillow.

"I entered your name into the system; it seems that you're not in it." He said as he pulled up a stool and sat down next to my bed. "You didn't give me a fake name, did you?" he asked me.

I shook my head, "No, not at all. I know I could get in trouble if I did." I said.

"Then why is your family unlisted?" Kanata asked me.

"Because I don't have one." I replied flatly. It both was and wasn't a lie. I really did have one, but I guess here, I didn't. I didn't exist here.

"An orphan?" he asked. I nodded, "I guess."

"I see." He said, almost as if it was an epiphany to him. "Well then, do you have a foster home to go to?" he asked. Again I shook my head. "No."

"An orphanage?" he asked, he narrowed his eyes faintly, I couldn't tell if he was curious or was getting upset. "No." I said again. "Then I'll have to find you one." He said as he stood up. "What is your age?" he asked. "Fifteen." I replied.

He rubbed his chin as he left the room. I still couldn't tell is he was angry or just confused, but I couldn't blame him either way; my situation was complicated. I rolled back onto my back and placed my hands on my face. Realization began to sit in on me, I didn't have a family; I didn't have a home to go back to; I didn't have an Identity. "I don't exist." I whispered.

'_I don't get it. I don't understand. How did I get here? Why am I here? Why me? I want to go home. I don't want her be here. What is going on back home? Does my family know I'm gone? Are they worried about me?'_ A thousand questions poured into my mind. My eyes watered at the thought of my family, not being able to see them. I bit my lip to keep myself from crying. I took several keep breaths to calm myself, to keep my emotions for getting the best of me. I laid one arm across my chest while sliding my other hand into my hair. While still breathing deep, I slid my fingers through my hair –pulling up- brushing my hair. A few of my white hair fell into my face as I did it again. I twisted a lock between my fingers as I stared at the ceiling; finally calm again.

It wasn't long before a different nurse, a very young male, brought me something to eat. He sat it up on the bed side table before quickly leaving again to finish his route. I sat up very slowly so I wouldn't put too much strain on my stab wound but I still hissed as I did stretch it a little too much. I pulled the table to me and looked at the meal I was given. It was a simple traditional Japanese meal, but I was food and I was hungry.

I put my hands together and said silent thanks then picked up my tea and took a small sip. As I placed the small cup down, a knock came from my door. I looked up and smiled a bit.

"It's impolite to have a girl eat alone." Yukimura said from just outside the doorway. "May I?" he asked, gesturing to the stool Dr. Kanata pulled up, his hands holding a tray.

"Of course. Please, join me." I said as my smiled grew bigger. He gave a small but kind smile as he walked into my room. I moved my dishes around so that he had a place to put his tray on the table. When he did, he looked at me.

"A friend of mine told me to not allow women to eat alone." He said as he picked up his chop sticks, closed his eyes for a moment the looked at me again. "And I heard you were here alone, I hope you don't mind me inviting myself." He said. I shook my head.

"Not at all, I never really liked eating alone. I'm grateful you came." I said as I took a small bite from my rice.

He smiled at me again. The two of us stayed quiet most of the meal, the silence wasn't uncomfortable though. Yukimura finished before I did and carefully stacked his dishes. "Hisagi." He said gently. I looked up at him as a response.

"If you don't mind me asking, but why are you here? You seem in good health." He said, his head tilting slightly to the side.

I stared at him for a minute then smiled politely, "Just in the wrong place at the wrong time." I said. "I walked in on a home invasion." I explained as I too stacked my dishes.

Instantly his eyes widened at the news. "I'm sorry to hear that. I'm sorry I asked." He said.

Again, I shook my head. "You didn't know. I'm alive and it's all the matters to me at the moment." I said as I gave him the best smile I could manage. I bit my lip as I looked down at my stack of dishes as an awkward silence filled the room. I looked back up at him and tried to keep my smile, "How long are you going to stay in the hospital?" I asked him, trying to adjust the subject so it was no longer on me.

"Another month, and a little bit after that." Yukimura said, giving me the same smile I had. I nodded. Yukimura stood up after another silence and looked at me, "I should take my leave. Both of us need our rest." He said as he walked out the door. He left before I manage to stop him or thank him for his company.

It wasn't long before the same male nurse came back and took the dishes Yukimura and I stacked and again he left without a word. I lay on my left side and pulled the blanket up to my neck. How long was I going to be here? With an inward sigh I closed my eyes and tried for a nap.

* * *

By the time I awoke, Dr. Kanata was standing at the foot of my bed and looking at my charts. I rubbed my eyes and carefully sat back up. He smiled politely at me and put my chart down, "Sleep well?" he asked as he walked around the bed and sat down on the stool. I nodded a couple times.

"Good, I have good news for you." he said as he pulls some folded papers from his pockets. "I found you a foster home. It was difficult with your age but I found one more than willing to take you in." He said as he unfolded the papers and handed them to me.

I took them, rubbed my eyes again then looked at them, beginning to read through them.

"It's a westernized so they are able to keep you until you're eighteenth birthday." He continued as he crossed his legs. "It's small with a few others, so it wound seem like a foster home." He paused for a moment to adjust his collar then continued on, "And a walking distance from a school, but also a bus ride from another."

I nodded again as I finished the few papers and looked at him. "Thank you for doing this for me." I said. I really was grateful to him; he went out of his way to find me a place to go.. "If there was only way I could repay you." I said. His black eyes sparkled a bit as he smiled.

"Just do well in your studies." He said as he stood, "You will be released to the founder once you're strong enough to leave."

I nodded again, "Thank you." I said again. He nodded at me as he took a step closer to the bed.

"Now, I believe it's about time to change your bandages." He said, "Would you lift your jacket for me?" he asked.

I laid back down on my back and pulled the jacket over my stomach for him to change the bandages for me. I tried not to watch, I was never good with blood even if it was my own, but I couldn't help it. The once white bandage he pulled off me was now a deep crimson. I raised eye brow when he smiled at me again.

"You're healing well; you'll be out and back to normal in no time." He said as he used a few alcohol wipes to clean my wound –which hurt I may add, then put a clean bandage over it once again.

"Try to not move too much, you're stretching your stitches." He said as checked his beeper as he left my room.

I pulled my jacket back down and pulled the blanket over me. At least, now, I have one of my questions answered. I have a place to go, a shelter, until I can find my way back home. I stared at the ceiling and took deep breaths to keep myself calm.

'_I guess I just have to ride this out.'_ I thought, _'It's all I can do.'_ I rolled my eyes and rolled onto my left side. I hated not doing anything, I don't want to just lay here and wait. I've never liked just sitting, but because of my wound and what the doctor said, I have to. You seen the scars stitches can leave?

I shook my head and looked at the clock -15:24- another week of this, I may loose my mind before I get out. I sighed and closed my eyes, sleep was the only way I could think of passing the time. Save and reserve my energy for getting better.

'_Maybe when I wake up, I'll go back to the roof again; the fresh air will do me good.' _I thought as I began to count sheep behind my lidded eyes to get myself to fall asleep.

* * *

_I am SOO sorry that this chapter is late! I first went out of town then I caught the flu and was bed ridden for days._

_I will have another chapter out on time this week, so please look forward to that. _

_I hope you liked this chapter, my ill mind worked the best and hard as it could to get something descent out for you so I hope it wasn't too bad…_

_Anyways, thank you __for being my first reviewer! I'm happy you think that my story has potential so please stick with me!_


	3. Chapter 3: Understanding Another

**Déjà Vu**

**03:**

**Understanding another**

* * *

I pushed the door open and walked out into the roof. Taking a deep breath I pulled my jacket closer around me while I walked to the fence. The air was considerably colder because of the sun setting, but it wasn't enough to keep me inside. Standing at the fence I looked through it, the newly setting sun giving the city a warm glow. I smiled at the scene and grabbed hold of the fence to lean a little closer. It looked peaceful from up hear, looking like it would disappear when the sun did. The city I came from didn't seem to have the same beauty as the one I was put into, the air also seemed cleaner. I closed my eyes and rested my forehead on the cold metal of the fence, letting the small breeze play with my hair.

I looked over my shoulder when I heard the door open behind me. "Hello, Yukimura." I said as I turned around fully to look at him. I guess he didn't notice me until I said something because he looked a bit shocked when he saw me, but he quickly recovered with a warming smile.

" 'Evening, Hisagi" He said as he walked up next to me, fixing the white jacket that hung on his shoulders. He didn't look at me but looked out through the fence. "I didn't think to find you up here again today." He said.

I shook my head "I needed to get out of my room. You're most likely going to find me up here until I'm checked out." I said, tossing my head a little to get my bangs out of my eyes. "I feel cramped if I'm confided to a space for to long."

"I understand the feeling." Yukimura said while glancing at me. "Being a long term patient seems to make it seem worse." He took a deep breath but kept smiling, "But that is only a mental state." He said as he looked back at the city.

I nodded. Even in real life Yukimura seemed wise beyond his years. "True." I said.

The two of us stay quiet for a while after that, I think he was taking in the beauty of the city like I was –at least I think he was; his face is hard to read. I felt like forever before I made up my mind to head in. It was apparent that Yukimura didn't want to talk to me; he appeared to be wound up in his head, so I took a step back from the fence to head to the door. I bit my lip as I turned around.

"Hisagi," Yukimura said as he turned to look at me. I stopped and looked back at him.

"hm?" I replied

"I'm curious about something about you." he said "If it's not offensive, would you answer a question?" Yukimura asked, being as polite as he could.

I tilted my head a little to the side in confusion as I looked at him, "Alright, what's your question?" I asked him.

"Your appearance," He said, "It's… unique. What are you?" he asked, being blunt in his question.

I smiled; I should have known this was going to come up at some point. I almost forgot about my condition because of that I have been through today. "Japanese, like you, just albino." I said with a light nod.

"Albino?" he asked, apparently confused.

I nodded. "Yeah, it's really not as rare as people make it seem." I said, "Though I probably am going to be the only albino person you'll meet in a life time." I said as I leaned my back against the fence. "It's a bit rarer in people than it is in animals."

"I see." Yukimura said after a few moments. "So the sunlight-…" he started, only to stop as I shook my head.

"I'm not as sensitive as lead to believe, I just have to be carful to how long I stay in the sun unprotected, like everyone else, just I can't stay out as long." I explained, receiving a nod from Yukimura.

"It's interesting." He said with a smile, "It's good to be unique." I nodded.

I looked over my shoulder at the city while taking a deep breath. _'It really is pretty'_ I thought.

"Looking at moments like this make life seem more precious." Yukimura said as he held onto the fence with both hands.

"What do you mean?" I asked

"You miss the little things in life when you think you have time to admire them later." He said.

I raised an eyebrow, I didn't expect him to be like a poet when he spoke; I assume it's to get a point across.

"What little things?" I asked him, leaning in a bit closer to let him know that he has my full attention.

"How beautiful the city we live in is." He said, "Most people wouldn't stop to admire a view like this, let alone believe they have to the time to look." He said as he looked at me. "Make me worry more if I wouldn't be able to see the view again."

"You're worried about death?" I asked, trying to find a deeper meaning to what he was saying. He nodded at me then looked away for me.

"A second battle makes me believe that I will not walk away from this, this time." He said.

"You'll see a view like this again, after, and when you do it'll be twice as beautiful as now." I said with a smile. "People fight cancer for years and live long and happy lives."

"My chances decrease with my age as well as because they believed that my last surgery was already risky." He said.

I shook my head harshly "Don't speak that way. You have a lot to live for, that in itself gives you a much, much higher chance of living. It's proven that if a person has support behind them, that they will recover. It's divine." I explained. "You have friends and family behind you, and you know what do now because you've gone through this before. Just think positive." I said.

Yukimura looked at me with an unreadable expression before giving me a tired smile. "Easier said that done, I think I may just be tired. I'm ready to get back to my life again." He said.

"You will be, soon enough. But for now, think of yourself and not what you're going back to." I said as I pushed off the fence and walked to the other side of Yukimura.

"And outside perspective always helps." I said.

"Speaking of, weren't you afraid of not living after what happened to you?" He asked, he spoke slowly as if trying to pick out the right words. I nodded.

"Yes, but my circumstances were, are, different. I believe I'm here for a reason." I said. My own words hit me like brick; I took a step back as my eyes widened. "I'm here for a reason. Everything happens for a reason." I answered my one of my own questions. I smiled and nodded "Yeah, that's it." I said. "Same for you, Yukimura." I said as headed for the door.

"I'm tired, I'm going to bed." I said as I reached the door and looked back at him. "Would you like to have lunch together again tomorrow?" I asked.

I got a nod as a response. I smiled and walked back into the warm building. _'I'm here for something. I have a purpose for leaving and coming here. What is it?'_ I thought. Answering one question only added a few more to my list.

I shook my head as I headed to my room. At least, now, I understand Yukimura's state of mind a little more. Him opening up to me must be a sign for something. He trusts me even though he hardly knows me.

When I reached my room, I flopped down onto the bed only to hiss loudly as one of the bed side gates hit my side. "Defiantly, not a dream. That hurt to bad to be imaginary pain." I said to myself as I held onto my side, blinking back my water in my eyes.

At least now I can cross off a very, very detailed dream off my list.

* * *

_I apologies for this being SO short and having Yukimura out of Character, I didn't have much time to make a good chapter for you all. I PROMIS the next one will be better and Longer. Please stick with me, I'm still trying to get into the main story line, just let me get the boring parts out first, then we'll get into the real meat of things! _


End file.
